A variety of different types of systems utilize a centralized communications to monitor, remotely operate, and otherwise communicate with remote devices. For example, many home and vehicle security systems use a variety of monitors (e.g., door, window, floor pressure, motion, sound, smoke detectors, etc.) that are coupled via a wireless network to a centralized office. In general, the centralized office is staffed around the clock so that when a critical event occurs (e.g., break-in, burglary, fire, etc.) the monitored event can be reported to the suitable parties (e.g., police department, fire department, property owner, etc.).
Unfortunately, there are a number of problems associated with typical monitoring systems. First, it can be difficult to continually update the monitoring service as conditions, such as contact information for the property owner, change. Not only can it be difficult to change such information, the information intake service personnel may make mistakes, leading to the service being unable to locate the property owner in an emergency. Second, the monitoring personnel can make mistakes with respect to a reported incident, for example not noting the occurrence of an event, improperly reporting or delaying the reporting of the event, etc.
For a variety of reasons, typically the problems associated with centralized and staffed monitoring services are more severe in vehicle monitoring systems. First, it is generally more important to notify the user in the case of a monitored vehicle alarm than it is for a home alarm since there is a higher likelihood of receiving a false, and easily corrected, alarm in the former case. Accordingly, the ability to easily and reliably update contact information becomes more critical for vehicle monitoring systems. Second, the user is more likely to wish to remotely and periodically determine the status of their car (e.g., in motion, travel speed, location, door/window conditions, etc.) than their home, thus requiring a simpler, user-friendlier interface than that associated with a staffed operations center. Third, the delay inherent in a staffed monitoring system is particularly problematic with respect to vehicles due to their inherent mobility, and thus the speed by which they can be vandalized and/or stolen. Fourth, the user is more likely to wish to alter the monitoring conditions associated with their car than those associated with their home, adding to the desire for an easier and more reliable interface. Fifth, the costs associated with a staffed monitoring system are typically too excessive to allow the level of control and monitoring that may be desired by the vehicle's owner.
One solution to the afore-mentioned problems is an automated system that allows the user to communicate with, receive information from, and otherwise control a remotely located device without requiring any interaction or interference from system personnel. Such an automated system can utilize any of a variety of communication networks, although preferably a wireless, bi-directional network is used. An example of such a network is that provided by Aeris.net™.
In a network system such as the Aeris.net™ system, data packets are sent over standard cellular control channels, thereby bypassing the voice channel. There are two types of control channels and message types: Forward Control Channels (FOCC) or downstream messages and Reverse Control Channels (RECC) or upstream messages. FOCC or downstream messages utilize data packets comprised of Mobile Identification Numbers (MINs). A typical network system is designed to support a limited number of MINs per device. For example, the Aeris.net™ system supports a total of 11 MINs per device, a primary MIN and 10 secondary MINs. The secondary MINs, each of which identifies a specific remote device, can be used to elicit various functions from the identified remote device. As one of the secondary MINs is reserved for use by the network and the cellular system operator, there are a total of 9 secondary MINs available for use in such a system.
Although 9 secondary MINs are sufficient for many applications, some monitoring systems would benefit from the added functionality offered by additional secondary MINs. Unfortunately, increasing the number of offered secondary MINs would significantly impact the design and cost of the network system.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method for adding functionality to a system utilizing a limited number of data packets per device, e.g., secondary MINs. The present invention provides such a system.